1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing retractor in which webbing is retracted onto a retracting shaft due to a moving member being moved by the pressure of a gas that has been supplied to the inside of a cylinder member.
2. Related Art
In the seat belt retractor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-335217, a gas is supplied to the inside of a cylinder main body portion of a cylinder portion and a rack is moved by the pressure of the gas, whereby a rack main body portion of the rack meshes with a pinion gear portion of a pinion gear body and the pinion gear body is rotated. Due to this, a retracting drum is rotated in a retraction (winding) direction and webbing is retracted onto the retracting drum.
Incidentally, the center of the rack main body portion in an axial direction of the pinion gear body is placed on one side (the opposite side of the retracting drum side) with respect to a central axis line inside the cylinder main body portion. For this reason, when the rack main body portion meshes with the pinion gear portion and the pinion gear body is rotated, the rack main body portion is acted upon by a tilting force toward the other side (the retracting drum side) from the pinion gear portion, and a tilting force toward the other side acts on the rack and the cylinder portion.
Here, if the rack and the cylinder portion are tilted toward the other side, the rack main body portion does not appropriately mesh with the pinion gear portion, so the efficiency with which the moving force of the rack is transmitted to the pinion gear body deteriorates, so the pinion gear body cannot be efficiently rotated by the movement of the rack.
For this reason, in this seat belt retractor, the strength of a housing body to which the cylinder portion is attached, the cylinder portion, the rack, and the pinion gear body are increased in order to suppress tilting of the rack and the cylinder portion toward the other side.
However, because the strength of the housing body, the cylinder portion, the rack, and the pinion gear body is increased in this manner, the seat belt retractor increases in size and weight.